Storage Room
by AmethystFox
Summary: Spring cleaning gone wrong. Liet is cleaning and comes across a room that is locked. The following week he comes across the room again, but this time, some one forgot to lock the door. Rated M for future chapters.


As per usual, I do not own any of the Axis Powers Hetalia cheracters.

* * *

Lithuania sighed as he poured yet another bucket of dirty water into a large claw foot tub. He had been working very hard lately. It was spring time, well, as spring timey as it can get there and Russia had ordered Liet to start the "Spring Cleaning" with the help of Latvia of course; not that the boy knew much about cleaning in the first place. He mixed up another bucket of cleaning solution and continued on to the third floor, passing the afore mentioned country as he was polishing the railing. He paused as something caught his eye. "L-Latvia! How long have you been on that spot!" The smaller nation jumped, startled from his daydream and looked down in horror. He had been rubbing in the same spot for what had to have been hours. The polish was long since rubbed out and now even the paint was coming off, leaving a visibly lighter spot. Russia would murder the boy if he had seen this, he was half tempted to let him. "I-I-I'm sorry brother…I was just thinking about what I was going have for dinner later and then I was thinking about how I hope I didn't mess up and make Mr. Russia mad so that I could even HAVE dinner and…and" He started to tear up and bit. "Now I won't get to have dinner for a week!"

Liet stared for a long moment in disbelief. "This kid…I swear." He mumbled to himself. "Latvia…I'm sure this can be fixed. Why don't you go to the basement and see if there is any paint left over from when we repainted the rails last year?" Latvia's eyes grew large, "The..the basement?..." he sputtered. "Yes, the basement. It's either that or tell Russia-san and see what he suggests." The taller man teased and he even chuckled as the boy paled in terror and ran quickly down the steps, making a bee line for the basement door. _Perhaps Russia-sans personality is starting to rub off on me…I should be more careful._ He continued up the stairs and for the next few hours, busied himself with going to each and every room, scrubbing the floors and dusting the furniture.

As he finished the next to the last room, the brunette looked across the hall and stopped. He sighed, another storage room. _I wonder if it's as messy and unorganized as the others I've had to resort so far…_ Curious, he gripped the knob and turned, but it didn't budge. It was locked. He was confused for a moment. There wasn't a room in the house he wasn't allowed into unless specifically ordered and last he checked, he wasn't currently banned from anywhere yet. Well, it would just have to wait until later, it was getting late in the day and he still needed to start dinner. He finished the last room, mentally making a note to ask about the room when Russia-san was in a good mood.

The following week rolled around and Liet found himself in the same situation as last time, more cleaning with the clumsy Latvia as a sidekick yet again. Once more he stared at the storage room wondering at its contents. He had been trying to catch Russia in a decent enough mood to ask him about it, but luck, it seems, was not on his side. Last week he had intended to ask Russia when he brought him his dinner. But Latvia had allowed half the food to burn and stick to the pans while Toris himself was in the restroom. All that boy had to do was stir everything once in a while. So dinner was late because he had to remake it and Russia was not happy in the slightest about that. He would have tried again after the next day's meeting but America had once again swung Ivan into a foul mood that lasted days…and he had the bruises to prove it. He absent mindedly rubbed his chest where a particularly large bruise was being hidden by his uniform.

Finally he was tired of standing around like a dumb struck moron and started to walk away. But just in case, he gave the handle a jiggle and was surprised as the lever went down all the way. It was unlocked. He jerked his hand back and looked around suspiciously. Another minute and curiosity got the better of him.

The room was dark even with the light switch turned on. Apparently either a light had blown or someone had loosened all but one of the bulbs. His foot bumped against something, knocking over what looked like a stack of magazines. He leaned down and quickly picked them up to replace them, gasping and dropping them again as he saw the covers. One seemed like a typical weapons catalog, a large knife and new gun displayed all nice and shiny on the front, this was fine and normal. But most of the others showed naked men in various poses or sexual positions. It wasn't a secret that Russia was gay in the least, but still, Lithuania didn't know he kept magazines; he had never come across any while cleaning before. Not that he was terribly surprised, he just wasn't expecting it. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness now as he stood to further inspect the room.

Boxes lined the wall to his left, some open, but most were folded shut. He stepped farther into the room, the door slowly easing shut but not latching. There was something hanging from the ceiling in the far corner just past a chair and TV that someone had set up, obviously to watch something. He froze and stared as he saw that the thing was rather too familiar. His eyes became very wide as he realized just where he was. It was obvious; he should have known that Russia would have a place like this. _I….I should leave._ He turned to go but tripped over yet another box, spilling its contents into the floor. "Shit." He cursed and stepped back, whimpering slightly as he heard a sharp crunching noise and the sound of the TV coming on. He looked down and found a now useless remote under his heel. He cursed again and looked deliberately away from the television. He did NOT want to see whatever it was Ivan could have been watching. Instead he busied himself with putting everything back into the box he had tipped over. Everything he picked up to put back in was worse than the last. A few magazines, a couple of boxes of tissues, lube, leather straps and handcuffs, there were even gags. His mind began to run over far too many scenarios thanks to the help of the items and the sounds coming from the TV, which wasn't too loud, but was just enough that he could hear every little groan and slap of flesh.

* * *

Comments always welcome. It's been a while since i put something up So if i've missed something just let me know an i will fix it.

Chapter 2 is in progress and almost complete. ^.^


End file.
